


Zusammenprall

by Silberchen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Werder Bremen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jannik geht laufen - und triff dabei jemanden. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zusammenprall

Müde wälzte sich Jannik im Bett. Blödes Hotel - irgendjemand hatte die Tür geknallt, mit dem Koffer gegen irgendwas gegengestoßen und auch sonst genug Lärm gemacht um einen Bären aus dem Winterschlaf aufzuwecken.

Es wurde Zeit, dass er endlich eine Wohnung fand, aber mit dem Training und die vielen Terminen war das nicht leicht. Und er wollte die Wohnung selbst aussuchen, nicht aussuchen lassen. So lange würde er weiterhin... verdammt, im Zimmer nebenan schien jemand Möbel verrücken zu wollen. Fuck, und er wollte schlafen. Nach einer anstrengenden englischen Woche endlich mal einen Tag frei, keine Termine, kein Training, ausschlafen. Frühstücken, dann noch ein wenig faulenzen, und dann vielleicht ein, zwei Wohnungen angucken. Aber nicht um sechs Uhr morgen!

Er drehte sich noch einmal um, schaltete leise Musik auf dem Handy an und schlief tatsächlich noch mal ein. Dennoch war er alles andere als ausgeschlafen, als er ein paar Stunden später aufstand und sich fertig machte. Frühstück im Hotel, das war ja immer lecker, aber nicht alles davon passte in seinen Ernährungsplan...

Am späten Vormittag traute er sich mal raus aus dem Hotel. Ein wenig durch den Park laufen, das würde ihm nach dem gämmeligen Vormittag gut tun, dann duschen und anschließend die beiden Wohnungen ansehen. Es war blöd, sowas alleine zu machen, aber seine Eltern waren zu Hause in Dänemark, und Freunde hatte er in den zwei Wochen hier noch nicht gefunden. Die Jungs aus der Mannschaft waren alle froh heute frei zu haben.

Wenigstens kannte er sich inzwischen einigermaßen in der Gegend aus, besonders die Laufrunde hier durch den Bürgerpark konnte er schon blind laufen. Musik an, und los ging es. Schritt für Schritt, Meter für Meter lief er. Es war kühl, kalt, aber die Luft war klar und tat gut. Er achtete nicht besonders auf die Strecke, es war recht leer, dafür sah er auf die Wasserflächen neben dem Weg, auf dem sich Enten tummelten - und vermutlich die Füße auf dem Eis abfroren.

Wupp! Jannik war gegen irgendwas Festes geprallt, das war doch eben noch nicht da gewesen? Einen Schritt zur Seite, dann musste er sich doch an der anderen Person festhalten, die er da fast umgerannt hatte. Dunkle Haare - dunkler Teint - "Rapha?", fragte Jannik ihn überrascht. "Ähm, sorry..." Da hatte er tatsächlich ihren Torhüter über den Haufen gelaufen!

"Hey, sorry", entschuldigte sich auch Raphael. "Hab nicht aufgepasst."

"Na, ich ja auch nicht, sonst hätte ich ja ausweichen können. Alles okay bei dir?"

Rapha antwortete nicht gleich, er schien erst mal zu gucken, ob nichts an ihm kaputt war. "Alles okay", meldete er dann. "Und bei dir?"

"Auch alles okay", meinte Jannik, "Nichts passiert." Jetzt erst sah er Raphael genauer an. Er war ihm schon vor seinem Wechsel aufgefallen - schöne, attraktive Männer fielen ihm einfach auf - und auch nach seinem Wechsel war er es gewesen, der ihn besonders... angesprochen hatte. Irgendwie stand er auf dunkel, hell war er selbst. Surferboy halt. Da passte so etwas Dunkles einfach.

"Du siehst so aus, als wärst du schon länger unterwegs?", fragte Raphael nach.

Jannik lächelte ihn an, dann blickte er auf die Uhr. "Halbe Stunde", meinte er dann. "Und du?"

"Zwanzig Minuten. Ich glaub, das reicht..." Raphael grinste ihn an. "Hast du jetzt noch was vor?"

Die Frage überraschte, aber Jannik schüttelte ehrlich den Kopf. "Nachher noch zwei Wohnungen angucken, aber das ist erst ab fünf."

Wieder zögerte Rapha etwas, dann schlug er vor, "Lust, irgendwo hin zu gehen?"  
Etwas verwunderte sah Jannik ihn an. Bisher hatte er erst wenig mit den Mitspielern gemacht. Sie hatten ihn freundlich und hilfsbereit aufgenommen, aber seit seiner Ankunft war so viel Stress gewesen, dass jeder froh gewesen war mal fünf Minuten oder gar einen ganzen Abend für sich zu haben. Er selbst eingeschlossen. "Ja, klar - gerne", nickte Jannik sofort. Er freute sich über die Abwechslung, und besonders darüber, dass Raphael sie ihm bot. "Ähm - wollen wir uns irgendwo treffen? So können wir ja schlecht irgendwo hingehen", zupfte er an seinem verschwitzten Shirt.

"Ich hol dich ab? So... halbe, dreiviertel Stunde?", schlug Rapha nach kurzem Überlegen vor.

***

Die Unruhe stieg, als Jannik eine halbe Stunde später in der Lobby saß, auf seinem Handy spielte und auf Raphael wartete. Er war frisch geduscht, rasiert, und hatte sich einen schicken Pulli und seine Lieblingsjeans angezogen. Es war sicher völliger Unsinn, aber er konnte einfach nicht anders. Er fand Rapha einfach toll!

Seine Nervosität wurde nicht besser, als Raphael auf einmal vor ihm auftauchte. Dunkel, schlank, durchtrainiert und so verdammt heiß. Jannik hoffte, er würde zumindest nach außen cool rüberkommen, wenn in ihm schon alle Gefühle tanzten. "Hey", grüßte er Rapha und war verwundert, wie heiser er dabei klang. Scheiße, dann hatte sich das mit dem 'Cool' schon erledigt.

"Hast Du eigentlich schon gegessen?", fragte Rapha nach der üblichen kurzen Begrüßung. Auf Janniks Kopfschütteln zählte er einige Restaurants auf - der Einfachheit halber, und weil er sich in Raphas Anwesenheit zu nichts anderem in der Lage fühlte, überließ Jannik ihm die Auswahl. "Dann indisch", beschloss Rapha kurzerhand und hielt Jannik die Hand hin, um ihn aus dem niedrigen Sessel zu ziehen.

Bei der Berührung schossen förmlich Blitze von seiner Hand in den Bauch, und er hatte fast das Gefühl, die Hand wäre an Raphas festgeschmolzen oder so. Es fiel ihm so schwer die Hand wieder loszulassen - und sie nicht zu auffällig anzusehen. Er stand einfach auf Hände, und Raphas waren in seinen Augen noch einmal etwas Besonderes. Fest und ein bisschen rau und so stark...

Nicht schwärmen, ermahnte er sich selbst, und ließ die Hand schweren Herzens los um Rapha aus dem Hotel zu folgen. Rapha führte ihn zu seinem Wagen, der direkt am Eingang parkte, und gemeinsam fuhren sie zu einem Restaurant, das er ausgesucht hatte. Es war ordentlich, aber nicht zu edel, man konnte sich wohlfühlen - und das Essen war großartig. Jannik war jedoch nicht nur deswegen äußerst zufrieden - allgemein war so ein netter Restaurantbesuch mit Raphael etwas, das er nicht erwartet hatte.

Nach dem Hauptgericht ließen sie sich noch ein Dessert kommen, dazu Kaffee, noch ein Lassi, dabei unterhielten sie sich. Es war äußerst angenehm mit Raphael zusammen zu sein, er war ein angenehmer Mensch, und Jannik fühlte sich einfach wohl mit ihm. Sie unterhielten sich erst über allgemeine Dinge, eher Smalltalk, dann gingen sie mehr in die Tiefe. Jannik wünschte sich, er könnte einfach von sich selbst erzählen, Raphael sagen, dass er schwul war, dass er auf ihn stand, aber das ging nicht. Schweren Herzens lenkte er das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung, wenn es zu persönlich wurde und hoffte dabei, dass es Rapha nicht auffiel.

***

Nach drei Wohnungsbesichtigungen - die letzte war spontan dazugekommen, aber ein totaler Reinfall gewesen - traf er sich wieder mit Rapha. "Und?", fragte der gleich interessiert.

"Ich bin wohl zu anspruchsvoll. Aber ich will ja länger hier bleiben, nicht nur ein halbes Jahr, da soll es auch was Richtiges sein", meinte Jannik. Rapha nickte verstehend. "Ich hab auch ziemlich gesucht. Aber dann hab ich was gefunden - gute Gegend, musst mal gucken, ob da was frei ist." Raphael nannte seine Adresse, "wenn du da was findest..." Er sprach nicht weiter, sondern guckte nur zur Seite.

Etwas verwunderte Jannik das Verhalten, aber Rapha war - trotz seines Jobs als Bundesligatorwart - eher ein zurückhaltender, fast schüchterner Mann. Es war schon ungewöhnlich, dass er nach ihrem Zusammenprall die Initiative ergriffen und ihn eingeladen hatte. "Ich glaub, ich werd mich in der Gegend mal umsehen. Und wenn du was hören solltest, dann gibs gleich an mich weiter, ja?"

"Klar", versprach Rapha. "Du findest schon was Schönes hier in Bremen." Dazu konnte Jannik nur nicken. "So, und was hast du jetzt für den Abend geplant?"

Wieder einmal zögerte Rapha, dann nickte er, als würde er sich selbst Mut zusprechen müssen. "Ich hab da ne nette Bar überlegt, da können wir eine Kleinigkeit essen, und uns einen schönen Abend machen. Musst ja nicht im Hotel versauern."

Darauf - also im Hotel zu versauern - hatte Jannik bestimmt keine Lust. "Dann zeig mal, was du ausgesucht hast!"  
Noch ein Zögern, dann hielt Rapha ihm die Hand hin um ihm aus dem niedrigen Sessel hochzuhelfen. Irgendwie hatte Jannik den Eindruck, Rapha würde sie etwas länger als nötig halten, aber das war wohl Wunschdenken.

"Ich fahr wieder, okay?", schlug Rapha vor - nein, er bestimmte es eher - und führte Jannik zu seinem Wagen. Es war nicht weit bis zu dem Laden, den er ausgesucht hatte. Angenehme Musik, Wärme und ein etwas schummriges Licht begrüßte sie. "Ich hoffe, du magst Chili? Die machen ein absolut großartiges Chili hier."

Jannik nickte. Eigentlich aß er alles, aber Chili besonders gerne. Rapha nickte dem Besitzer hinter der Bar zu - der Laden hatte sich eher als eine Art Pub als als Restaurant oder ähnliches entpuppt. Kaum hatten sie an einem kleinen Tisch in einer Ecke Platz genommen, kam der Besitzer schon heran und begrüßte sie fröhlich. "Rapha, schön, dich mal wieder hier gesehen. Und du willst euren Neuen gleich einführen? Willkommen, Jannik - schön, dass du jetzt bei Werder bist. Ist ein toller Verein und eine tolle Stadt." Tobias, so sprach Rapha ihn an, nahm ihre Bestellung auf und brachte bald darauf die Getränke und zwei große Schüsseln mit Chili con Carne, das wunderbar duftete - und genauso gut schmeckte.

Erst, nachdem der erste Hunger gestillt war, sah Jannik sich um. Es war wirklich gemütlich hier, warme Farben, gedämpftes Licht und nicht zu voll. Viele Männer, fiel ihm auf. Nicht nur, auch ein paar Frauen, auch Paare, aber eben mehr Männer. Auch zu zweit? Ja, und die beiden da küssten sich!

"Rapha...?", fragte Jannik sein Gegenüber leise. Der lächelte ihn unsicher an. "Ist es... okay hier?", hatte er Janniks Gedanken offenbar erraten.

So ganz sicher war sich Jannik aber nicht. Er blickte sich noch einmal um, jetzt wurde es deutlich, dass hier nicht nur hetero-Pärchen saßen. "Wir sind nicht hier, weil das Chili so gut ist."

"Nein", schüttelte Raphael leicht den Kopf und lächelte dabei etwas unsicher. "Nicht deswegen."

Es dauerte einen Moment, ein ewiger Moment, in dem Jannik alles mögliche durch den Kopf ging. Sollten sich seine Ahnungen bewahrheiten? War der Tag heute - bis auf den Zusammenprall am Vormittag - kein Zufall gewesen? Kümmerte sich Rapha um andere neue Spieler nicht so wie um ihn? Berührte ihn, lächelte ihn an, führte ihn zum essen - und in eine Bar aus?

"Ich glaube - das gefällt mir", erwiderte Jannik das Lächeln und schob seine Hand auf den Tisch. Eine große, etwas raue Torhüterhand legte sich darauf - und ließ es in Janniks Bauch kribbeln. "Das gefällt mir sehr."


End file.
